


Avengers and Others watches Spiderverse

by PatiSilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Reaction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spider-Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatiSilence/pseuds/PatiSilence
Summary: Doctor Strange shows heroes and Loki other dimensions and turns out there are movies.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad deleted first one so for second I made a copy here.

Avengers, Guardians, Strange, Loki, Shuri and T'chala were in Stark Tower and were reading comics about themselfs from other universes. Yep you read that right. Tony annoyed Strange about others universes so much that he finally lose patient and just get some comics from the Universe where they don't exist and were only characters. Turns out these comics were 100% legit.

Strange doesn't have idea how but nobody was compleying. The weirdest AU was the one where Tony was a woman and there was not Civil War because he married Steve. They faces were priceless and Peter J. (Starlord) take picture of them.

Then a Spiderman shows up and Tony decide he also should look himself up. Peter couldn't really stay for long so he asked if maybe there were some movies. Turns out there were.

Tony: Why you didn't say anything!?

Strange: Because you didn't ask.

Bruce: There's something interesting?

Peter: There's one called "Spiderman into spiderverse".

Clint: Ok that just pure luck.

Peter: And it's animated! Sign me up!

Natasha: I'll go do some popcorn.

They all sit on sofa and start watching.

**Movie start.**

Peter: Whoa...

Steve: Why is this intro so long?

Peter J.: I don't know but it's awesome.

**WE BEGIN ON A COMIC.**  
**The cover asks WHO IS SPIDER-MAN?**

Peter: That's me.

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**Alright, let’s do this one last time. My name is Peter Parker.**

**QUICK CUTS of a BLOND PETER PARKER**

Peter: Ok so it's still me but not me me but me from other universum.

Natasha: You look good in blond hair.

**Pulling down his mask...a name tag that reads “PeterParker” ..various shots of Spider-Man IN ACTION.**

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for ten years I’ve been the one and only Spider-Man.**

Tony:What?

Strange:Looks like it take place in the future.

Peter:So he has 27 years? Sweet.

Tony:Now I'm gonna feel old.

Loki: Technically you are old.

Tony gave him the look.

**I’m pretty sure you know the rest.**

Shuri: Not really we're new.

**UNCLE BEN (V.O.)**  
**With great power comes great responsibility.**

**Uncle Ben walks into the beyond.**

T'challa: Words of wise. Who he was?

Peter smiled warmy: My uncle, he was great.

T'challa: Sorry. My condolences.

Peter: It's ok.

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**I saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city, and then I saved the city again and again and again...**

**Spiderman saves the city, kisses MJ, saves the city some more. The shots evoke ICONIC SPIDER-MAN IMAGES, but each one is subtly different, somehow** **altered** **.**

Natasha:Ohh who's that girl Peter?

He really tried avoiding looking at the rest of heroes (and Loki).

Bruce:I'm impressed by your strenght.

Thor:They were truly impressed moments.

Peter: Thank you.

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**And uh... I did this.**

**Cut to Spider-Man dancing on the street, exactly like in the movie Spider-Man 3.**

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**We don’t really talk about this.**

They neither stare at TV weirdly or laughs really loud.

Peter was again red on his face. He doesn't even remember doing it.

Gamora: If it's gonna make you feel better you still dance better than our Peter.

Peter J.: *gasp* How could you? I'm and excellent dancer.

Rocket: Yeah and I'm a sweet rabbit.

**A THREE PANEL SPLIT SCREEN: shots of Spider-Man’s “products”:**

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**Look, I’m a comic book, I’m a cereal, did a Christmas album.**  
**I have an excellent theme song.**  
**And a so-so popsicle.**  
**I mean, I’ve looked worse.**

Shuri: It must be cool being do popular.

T'chala: You are a princess.

Shuri: There is a difference.

**MATCH CUT -- Peter, PINNED to a WALL by a mechanical tentacle arm.**

**KINGPIN punches Peter. GREEN GOBLIN fights Peter.**

Tony: I don't like these two.

 **SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**But after everything, I still love** **being Spider-Man. I mean, who** **wouldn’t?**

 **Peter runs toward a SUPER-COLLIDER, something we’ll see quite soon.**  
**Peter SLAMMED TO THE GROUND**.

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**So no matter how many hits I take,** **I always find a way to come back.**

Tony: Thank God.

Steve: I thought you were an ateist.

Tony: Your point?

Steve: You...nevermind.

**Peter GETS UP... in a shot that we will also remember, RIGHT BEFORE GOBLIN GRABS HIM.**

**The collider EXPLOLDING, the force of the blast rippling through New York.**

**SPIDER-MAN (V.O.)**  
**Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion is me. There’s only one Spider-Man.**

Thor: What about us? I'm literall god.

**And you’re looking at him.**

**Spider-Man WINKS. Man, he’s cool.**

Natasha: Still charming.

**INT. MILES’ APARTMENT - BEDROOM**

**MILES MORALES draws HOME-MADE STREET ART NAME-TAGS at a desk, headphones on, singing along to a song he’s too young for (”Sunflower”), but he doesn’t quite know the words yet.**

Rocket: What kind of awfull music is that?

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Because you have awfull taste.

Groot: I am Groot.

Shuri: Who even is he?

**A PHOTO of a YOUNGER MILES with his PARENTS and his UNCLE AARON visible in the background--**

**RIO (O.S.)**  
**Miles! Miles, time for school!**

**JEFFERSON (O.S.)**  
**\--Miles! Miles! MILES!**

**\--Miles WHIPS OFF his headphones**

**MILES**  
**Yeah?!--**

**JEFFERSON (O.S.)**  
**Are you finished packing for school?**

**MILES**  
**Yeah! Just ironing my last shirt!**

**Reveal his EMPTY BAG. He is NOT PACKED. He’s been AVOIDING IT.**

Peter: Can relate.

Tony give him the look.

Clint: Come on Stark every teenager can related to that.

**RIO**  
**¡Vamo chacho!**

**-He FLIES around the room, tossing VARIOUS ITEMS into the suitcase, throwing on a BLUE UNIFORM JACKET, the camera catching other childhood details-**

**JEFFERSON (O.S.)**  
**C’mon, you a grown man now! Let show these teachers that. Let’s go!**

**RIO (O.S.)**  
**-Miles!**

**BAM! The door flies open. FAST-PACED, Miles enters the living room, where his parents get ready for the day.**

**MILES**  
**Where’s my laptop?**

**RIO**  
**¿Donde le dejaste?**

**MILES**  
**¡Yo no se!**

**JEFFERSON**  
**-If you want me to drive you we gotta go now--**

**MILES**  
**(edging away)**  
**\--No Dad, I’ll walk!--**

**JEFFERSON (CONT'D)**  
**Personal chauffeur going once-**

**MILES**  
**(continuing)**  
**\--It’s ok--**

**RIO**  
**Ay Maria, este nene me tiene loca!**

Peter J.: This reminds me od my time at school.

**Miles grabs food. Mom and dad frantically cross behind him.**

**RIO (CONT’D)**  
**(impatient)**  
**Miles, gotta go!!**

**MILES**  
**(chewing)**  
**In a minute!**

**RIO**  
**(sing-song)**  
**Gotta Go-ohh...**

**MILES**  
**IN A MINUTE--**

**EXT. STOOP - MORNING**

**Rio SMOTHERS an embarrassed Miles with kisses. Miles rollshis eyes, hates it/loves it.**

**MILES**  
**Mom. I gotta go...**

**RIO**  
**(kissing him)**  
**In a minute...**

Natasha: What a sweet family.

Clint smilled and think about his own family.

M **iles rolls his bag down the steps as Rio calls out:**

**RIO (CONT’D)**  
**Papá! Llamame! See you Friday!**

**MILES**  
**Okay, mami. Hasta luego!**

**INT. BROOKLYN STREET - MORNING**

**Miles struggles down the street with the heavy bag, but he’s in his element. He walks by his old school, BROOKLYN MIDDLE - passes some OLD FRIENDS, who he loves and misses.**

**OLD FRIEND 1**  
**Ohhhhh. Look who’s back! Yo what’s going on, bro?--**

**MILES**  
**\--Hey, I’m just walking by, how you doing?**

**OLD FRIEND 2**  
**\--Miles! ¿Te va bien en la escuela?-**

**MILES**  
**\--Seguro que si--**

**OLD FRIEND 3**  
**Yo, Miles did you feel that earthquake last night?**

**MILES**  
**What are you talking about? I slept like a baby last night.**

**OLD FRIEND 5**  
**How’s that new school?**

**MILES (CONT'D)**  
**\--So easy!--**

**OLD FRIEND 5**  
**We miss you, Miles!**

**MILES**  
**You miss me? I still live here!**  
**Wait, you miss me?**

Peter and Shuri smilled at this scene. It's nice knowing you have friends even if something changed.

**TIME CUT: Miles RUNS DOWN THE STREET, SLAPS his HOMEMADE STICKERS on some things, ends by SLAPPING a STOP SIGN, makingba LOUD CLANG but he trips on his shoe laces and falls into the street.**

Peter: Ay that must hurt.

Gamora: Why he put those stickers so high? Shouldn't he want people to see them?

**MILES (CONT’D)**  
**¡Contra!**

**\--POLICE LIGHTS FLASH along with the signature BWOOP BWOOP.**

**MILES (CONT’D)**  
**(knows what’s coming)**  
**Ah c’mon...**

Peter J.: He was arrested before?

**The POLICE CAR moves through the neighborhood. Miles is in the back seat. 1010 WINS plays.**

**MILES**  
**Seriously, Dad, walking would have been fine.**

**Reveal Jefferson driving. Miles' dad is a COP!**

Peter J.: Oh, that's makes sense.

Loki: I feel like he's not gonna be lucky.

**JEFFERSON**  
**You can walk plenty on Saturday when you peel those stickers off.**

Gamora:Those don't hurt anyone.

**MILES**  
**You saw that? I don’t know if that was me, Dad.**

**JEFFERSON**  
**And the two from yesterday on Clinton.**

**MILES**  
**Yeah. Those were me.**

**Jefferson stares, shuts down the cheekiness. Miles looks hurt.**

**Jefferson clocks his pained look. It bums Jefferson out.**

**There’s an awkwardness between Miles and his dad that's not there with his mom.**

Tony:Well this is awkward.

**They drive by a row of HIPSTER COFFEE SHOPS. Jefferson tries to bridge the gap with Miles, more cheerful:**

**JEFFERSON**  
**Soooo... look at that, another new coffee shop... you see that Miles?**

Peter J.: Please stop, you just making it worse.

**MILES**  
**Totally, yeah...**

**JEFFERSON**  
**-You see that one, what’s that one called?**

**MILES**  
**Foam Party.**

**JEFFERSON**  
**Foam Party, come on...and everyone is just lining up!**  
**You see that, Miles--**

**MILES (CONT'D)**  
**I see it--**

**JEFFERSON**  
**Is that a coffee shop or a disco?**

**MILES**  
**Dad, you’re old, man.**

Tony:It's like with Steve.

Steve:Hey!

**NEWS ANCHOR (ON RADIO)**

**There are multiple reports of another mysterious seismic event last night. Sources close to Spider-Man say he is looking into the problem.**

Most of adults look at each other, they really hope since Peter is older in this universum he would be carefull.

**Jefferson shakes his head, disapproving, turns off the radio.**

**JEFFERSON**  
**Spider-Man. I mean this guy swings in once a day zip zap zop in his little mask and answers to no one, right?**

Peter: Hey!

Avengers cringe at that.

Shuri: He's hero!

**MILES**  
**Yeah, Dad.**

**JEFFERSON**  
**And meanwhile my guys are out there, lives on the line-**

Peter: I never criticized any policeman... at least now.

Tony: Some of them deserve it.

Strange: Stark stop it. You give him bad example.

**MILES (CONT'D)**  
**Uh huh...**

**SCHOOL KIDS run alongside the car looking at Miles, who slinks down. They bang on the window, teasing Miles,**  
**“you get arrested?!”**

Loki: Called it.

**JEFFERSON**  
**\--no masks, we show our faces. Accountability.**

Peter: Well I can't do that with powers.

**MILES (CONT'D)**  
**\--Oh no! Dad, speed up, I know these kids--**

**JEFFERSON**  
**\--You know, with great ability comes great accountability--**

**MILES**  
**That’s not even how the saying goes, Dad-**

\At the same time\ Peter: That's not how it goes.

**JEFFERSON**  
**-I do like his cereal though, I’ll give him that-**

Peter: At least one positive thing.

**Jeff stops the car. The teens reach Miles’ window.**

**TEEN BOY**  
**Yo Miles! You get arrested?**

**MILES**  
**(mortified)**  
**-Oh my gosh. Don’t cops run red lights?**

**JEFFERSON**  
**Some do... but not your Dad!**

Clint:Well he should start.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXT** **. NEW YORK -** **MOBrookly** **he car** **drives** **up right** **under** **the Brooklyn Bridge, to a school** **overlooking** **MANHATTAN** **, which** **LOOMS** **across** **the** **water** **.**

**EXT** **.** **VISIONS** **ACADEMY** **-** **MORNING**   
**The car** **pulls** **up.** **Miles** **sits** **, not** **wanting** **to go in.**

**MILES**   
**Why can’t I go back to Brooklyn Middle?**

Peter felt bad for him, change of school while you have do mamy friends must been hard for him.

**JEFFERSON**   
**(** **raises** **his** **eyebrows** **)**   
**Miles** **, you’ve** **given** **it two** **weeks** **. We’re not having this** **conversation** **.**

**MILES**   
**-I just think that this new school is** **elitist** **\--**

**JEFFERSON**   
**\--** **Elitist** **?--**

Tony: Isn't it good?

**MILES**   
**and I would prefer to be at a** **normal school** **among** **the people.**

**JEFFERSON**   
**The people? These are your people!**

**MILES**   
**-I'm only here ‘** **cause** **I won that** **stupid** **lottery** **-**

**JEFFERSON**   
**No way. You** **passed** **the** **entry** **test** **just like** **everybody** **else** **, ok!**   
**You** **have an** **opportunity** **here, you wanna** **blow that,** **huh** **? You want to end up** **like your** **Uncle** **?**

Thor: This isn't going to end well.

**MILES**   
**(** **under** **his breath)**   
**\--What’s wrong with** **Uncle** **Aaron?**   
**He’s a good guy--**

**\--** **Jefferson** **FLINCHES** **,** **angered** **.** **Reins** **it in.**

**JEFFERSON**   
**...We all make** **choices** **in life--**

**MILES**   
**\--It** **doesn't** **feel like I have a** **choice** **right now--**

**JEFFERSON**   
**\--YOU DON’T!**

Shuri: Whoa bad parenting!

Clint: He want the best for him but he should have a choice it's his live.

**Tension** **fills** **the car. They sit in silence for a beat.** **Miles** **gets** **out of the car and** **opens** **the front door to get his** **bag** **Jefferson** **staring** **through** **his** **rearview** **mirror--**

**JEFFERSON** **(CONT’D)**   
**I love you,** **Miles** **.**

**MILES**   
**Yeah, I know,** **Dad** **. See you** **Friday** **\--**

**\--** **Miles** **shuts** **the door and** **walks** **away.** **Jefferson** **watches** **,** **bummed** **at the** **state** **of the relationship. He** **lifts** **his P.A.**

**JEFFERSON** **(INTO P.A.)**   
**You gotta say I love you back.**

Peter:What the!?

Clint: How to embarrass your child 101.

Natasha: He shouldn't presure him to say that, he would tell him when his gonna be ready.

**MILE**   
**Dad** **are you** **serious** **?**

**JEFFERSON** **(** **CONT'D** **)**   
**I wanna hear it.**

**MILES**   
**You wanna hear me say it--**

**JEFFERSON** **(** **CONT'D** **)**   
**-I love you,** **Dad** **.**

**MILES**   
**\--You’re** **dropping** **me off at a school--**

**JEFFERSON** **(** **CONT'D** **)**   
**\--I love you** **Dad** **.**

**MILES**   
**Look at this place--**

**JEFFERSON** **(** **CONT'D** **)**   
**-** **Dad** **, I love you.**

Tony: He trying too hard.

**MILES**   
**Dad, I love you.**

**JEFFERSON (INTO P.A.)**   
**That’s a copy.** **Tie** **your** **shoes** **please!**

**INT.** **VISIONS** **ACADEMY** **-** **MORNING**

**PAN UP from** **UNTIED** **SHOES** **\--** **Miles** **clocks** **them but** **defiantly** **DOES NOT** **TIE** **THEM--**

**\--** **Miles** **walks** **through** **a LOBBY** **filled** **with** **TALLER** **KIDS in** **IDENTICAL** **BLUE** **UNIFORMS** **. A** **cutting** **-** **edge** **LAB** **SCHOOL in a** **converted** **industrial** **building** **.**

**STUDENT**   
**I love you,** **Dad** **!**

Peter: That's why you don't do this type of things in front of school.

**In a** **SEA** **OF** **BLUE** **, Miles** **awkwardly** **tries** **to** **interact** **like he was on his street but** **everyone's** **so** **focused** **.**

**MILES**   
**Hey good** **morning** **. How you doing?...**   
**Weekend was short,** **huh** **?**

**(he** **turns** **to** **another** **kid)**

**Oh my** **gosh** **this is** **embarrassing** **, we** **wore** **the same jacket--**

**MILES** **P.O.V. -- The** **UNIFORMED** **KIDS just pass by. Miles is** **discouraged** **.**

Heroes felt bad for him. This was a big contrast compared with scene with kids from his other school.

**PASSING** **STUDENT**   
**Hey--**

**MILES** **(** **CONT'D** **)**   
**(** **hopeful** **)**   
**\--Yeah?**

**PASSING** **STUDENT**   
**\--Your shoe’s** **untied** **.**

Peter J.: Oh come on! Give him a friend.

**MILES**   
**Yeah, I’m** **aware** **. It’s a** **choice** **.**

**And as his** **SHOULDERS** **DROOP** **he** **turns** **to walk into INT.** **VISIONS** **ACADEMY** **-** **MONTAGE**

**\--A** **MATH** **TEACHER** **in front of a** **BAFFLING** **FORMULA.**

**MATH** **TEACHER**   
**\--Who can** **solve** **this for** **XY** **?--**

**\--A** **LOGIC** **TEACHER** **in front of an** **ELABORATE** **PROOF** **.**

**LOGIC** **TEACHER**   
**\--And that is** **known** **as a** **syllogism** **.**

**\--IN** **JUMPCUTS** **Miles** **walks** **back and** **forth** **across** **the** **hallway** **.**

**Each** **time he is holding more** **paper** **and books in his** **arms** **, getting more and more** **WEIGHED** **DOWN.**

**SPANISH** **TEACHER** **(V.O.)**   
**-en** **este** **clase** **, se** **habla** **castellano** **\--**

**LITERATURE** **TEACHER** **(V.O.)**   
**-** **Tonight** **,** **read** **two** **chapters** **of** **Great** **Expectations** **\--**

**SCIENCE** **TEACHER** **(V.O.)**   
**\--I’m giving you a take-home quiz on** **volumetric** **pressure**

**HEALTH** **TEACHER** **(V.O.)**   
**\--a** **five** **page** **essay** **with your** **conclusions** **stressed** **\--**

**VARIOUS** **TEACHERS** **(O.S.)**   
**Workers** **Party/ Take-home Work Industrial** **Revolution** **/** **Incapable** **/ An** **enormous** **change/** **Unstoppable** **\--***

Peter J.: Whoa, whoa! Who gives this many work for a teens?

Peter: Teachers. In my luck my school is more chill.

- **The** **MONTAGE** **BUILDS** **, a MULTI-** **PANELLED** **FLURRY** **\--**

**PRELAP** **: A** **BELL** **RINGS**

**He** **runs** **through** **the** **EMPTYING** **HALLWAYS** **. END** **MONTAGE** **.**

**INT.** **VISIONS** **ACADEMY** **CLASSROOM** **\- DAY**

**Students** **sit in a** **DARKENED** **CLASSROOM** **, lit only by a** **large** **screen** **playing** **a** **DOCUMENTARY** **.**

**PHYSICIST**   
**-** **countless** **other** **possibilities** **. There could be a universe where I** **am** **wearing** **red. Or** **wearing** **leather** **pants** **\--**

Strange: Foreshadowing? Also this explaniation is too simple.

Steve: That's why everyone can understand that.

**The door** **BURSTS** **OPEN** **\--** **MILES** **, out of breath, is** **silhouetted** **in the** **doorway** **.**

**The** **TEACHER** **FLIPS** **THE** **LIGHTS** **on.** **STUDENTS** **blink** **in the bright** **light** **and** **grumble** **.**

**MS** **.** **CALLEROS**   
**Mr. Morales, moving in the dark.**   
**You’re** **late** **again.**

**MILES**   
**Einstein said time was** **relative** **right? Maybe I’m not** **late** **. Maybe you guys are** **early** **.**

Peter snorted.

Peter: Nice try.

**Miles’ joke is met with** **unamused** **SILENCE** **.** **Except** **for a single**

**TITTER** **from a NEW GIRL.**

**NEW GIRL**   
**Sorry. It was just so** **quiet** **.**

Clint: Yeah, good reason.

**MS** **.** **CALLEROS**   
**Would you like to keep standing there or do you want to sit down?**

**Someone HITS THE** **LIGHTS** **. In the dark, Miles** **awkwardly** **makes** **his way to his** **seat** **,** **BANGS** **into a** **desk** **in the dark.**

**Onscreen** **is a** **PHYSICIST** **,** **identified** **as “** **Director** **,** **Alchemax** **Laboratories** **.” She’s the** **consummate** **nerd and** **AMPED** **about** **physics** **.**

**PHYSICIST**   
**Our universe is in fact one of** **many** **parallel** **universes happening at the** **exact** **same time. Thanks to everyone here at the** **Fisk** **Family** **Foundation** **for the** **Sciences** **, I will** **prove** **they** **exist** **when I** **build** **my** **supercollider** **. All I need is 10**   
**billion** **dollars** **.** **Chump** **change, right?**

Peter: She work with Fisk?

Bruce: It's look so. Wait, it's possible to make machine that can transport people to other universes?

Strange:There's shouldn't be. I don't like it.

**ON** **MILES** **, he** **BONKS** **INTO THE** **DESK** **of a NEW GIRL,** **paying** **rapt** **attention** **and** **sits** **down at the** **desk** **beside** **her.**

**Miles** **checks** **out the girl, who** **catches** **him looking. Miles looks away. Looks back -- she’s still looking.**

**NEW GIRL**   
**I liked your joke.**

**MILES**   
**Really?**

**NEW GIRL**   
**I mean, it wasn’t funny, that’s why I** **laughed** **. But it was smart, so I liked it.**

Natasha:Aww.

Loki smiled hearing this. It's remind him of Sigyn's reaction to his jokes. Even if they were bad she tried to say something nice. He misses her.

Loki: He should stick with her.

Thor give understanding look towards him.

**MILES**   
**(** **taken** **aback** **, then)**   
**I don’t think I’ve** **seen** **you before--**

**\--** **Ms** **.** **Calleros** **SHUSHES** **Miles,** **cutting** **him off.**

**MS** **.** **CALLEROS**   
**Shhhhh** **!**

**Miles** **sits** **\--** **checks** **out the new girl but she’s again** **focussed** **on the** **documentary** **. Miles is** **INTRIGUED** **.**

**PHYSICIST**   
**Every** **choice** **that we make, would** **create** **countless** **other** **possibilities** **. A What-if to** **infinity** **.**

**INT.** **VISIONS** **ACADEMY** **CLASSROOM** **-** **LATER**

**Miles** **stands** **in front of** **Ms** **.** **Caller** **’** **desk** **as she** **slides** **a zero with a 0/100** **written** **on it.**

Tony: What? How? Even if he doesn't know the answers he still would get like 20 points.

Peter: Maybe that's the point? He didn't seem to like this school.

Shuri: Did he write december wrong?

**MILES**   
**A zero? A few more of those and you probably have to kick me** **outta** **here** **huh** **? Maybe I’m just not right for this school?**

Peter: Aha. Definitely do this on purpose.

**MS** **.** **CALLEROS**   
**If a person** **wearing** **a** **blind** **fold** **picked** **the answers on a true or** **false** **quiz at random, do you know what** **score** **they would get?**

**MILES**   
**Fifty** **percent** **?**

**MS** **.** **CALLEROS**   
**That’s right!**

**MILES**   
**Wait** **wait** **!**

Rocket: That's why you sometimes need to shut up.

 **MS** **.** **CALLEROS**  
 **The only way to get all the answers** **wrong, is to know which answers** **were right. You’re trying to** **quit** **.**  
 **And I’m not going to let you. I’m** **assigning** **you a** **personal** **essay** **. Not** **about** **physics** **, but about you and** **what kind of person you want to be.**

Steve: That's a good approach from a teacher.

**INT.** **DORM** **ROOM -** **NIGHT**

**Miles** **stares** **at his** **STACK** **OF** **HOMEWORK** **. He** **takes** **out a legal pad to start on his** **Great** **Expectations** **paper** **. He** **sighs** **.**

**Frustrated** **, Miles looks out the** **window** **for a beat.**

**Miles** **SMILES** **\-- he has a** **MISCHIEVOUS** **IDEA.**

**SEQ. 0500 - A NIGHT WITH AARON “NWA”**

**EXT. BROOKLYN - NIGHT**

**Miles moves down a street, alive with nighttime city energy. Once again the CAREFREE kid he yearns to be. Moving AWAY from the Manhattan skyline and turning into AN ALLEY, where he sees a light on in the top apartment.**

**INT. UNCLE AARON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**UNCLE AARON is texting on his couch when he receives a picture text of him, texting, from 1 second ago.**

Shuri: So that's his uncle? He doesn't seem dangerous.

T'challa: Not right now but there must be a reason why Miles father doesn't want him to spend time with his son.

**Uncle Aaron looks at his window and sees Miles--**

**MILES**   
**(laughing)**   
**Uncle Aaroooooon! Hey! Were you scared?!**

**Miles PRESSES HIS FACE UP AGAINST THE WINDOW making a funny face.**

Some people snorted.

**TIME CUT -- Aaron washes dishes as Miles SPARS with Aaron’s PUNCHING BAG not-very-competently:**

**MILES (CONT’D)**   
**You want that, huh? Unh. Unh.**

Steve: He should train more.

**UNCLE AARON**   
**What’s up with school?**

**MILES**   
**Going great. Got tons of friends.**

Groot: I am Groot.

**UNCLE AARON**   
**You can't tell me it’s all that bad there... smart girls is where it’s at. Place must be full of 'em.**

**Aaron walks over to the punching bag and holds it for Miles.**

**MILES**   
**No, there’s no one. There’s no one.**

**Aaron walks over to the microwave to get some popcorn.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**...Yo I cannot have a nephew of mine on the streets with no game.**

**MILES**   
**I got game!**   
**(fronting)**   
**There was a new girl, actually, she's kinda into me. You know how it is.**

Natasha: Oh honey, everyone could tell that's a little lie.

**UNCLE AARON**   
**What's her name?**

**Miles sits on the couch, and SCRIBBLES in his notebook.**

**MILES**   
**(stutters, until--)**   
**\--You know we... this is... we’re laying down the ground work right now.**

**Uncle Aaron reacts, amused by Miles effort to sound cool.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**You know about the shoulder touch?**

Peter looks at Tony confused.

Tony: Don't look at me I have no idea.

**MILES**   
**Of course I do! But tell me anyway.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**Tomorrow find that girl, walk up to her and be like...**   
**(does shoulder touch)**   
**"Hey".**

Gamora: Yeah no, there's high chance girl might slap you.

Natasha: But even, he isn't so bad looking.

**MILES**   
**(laughing)**   
**You serious Uncle Aaron?**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**I'm telling you man, it's science.**

**MILES**   
**So walk up to her and be like... hey.**

Peter J.: You doing great kid.

**UNCLE AARON**   
**No no no no... like hey...**

**MILES**   
**"Hey."**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**No. “Heyyy”***

Peter: Heyyy.

Tony:Kid please stop.

Gamora: (smirks) Maybe there's something about it.

Peter J. looks at her than at screen. He then puts hand on her shoulder.

Peter J. : Hey.

Gamora: ...You know you have nothing to worry about?

Peter J: Who said I'm worried about anything?

**MILES**   
**(mocks him)**   
**Heyyyyy.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**You sure you’re my nephew, man?**

Most of people laught.

**Miles’ phone vibrates.**

**UNCLE AARON (CONT’D)**   
**Is that her?**

**Miles has a text from Dad: “Done with that homework?”**

Clint: o.

**MILES**   
**(checking his phone)**   
**I should probably go. Still got a paper to do tonight.**

**Aaron sees this text and then casually but deliberately changes the subject to Miles’ drawings in his notebook.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**\--Yo, you’ve been holding out on me. You throw these up yet?**

**MILES**   
**No, man, you know my dad. I can’t.**

**\--Aaron stands. He crosses out of frame, Miles getting EXCITED--**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**C’mon. I got a spot you ain’t gonna believe.**

**MILES**   
**I can’t! I can’t I can’t--**

**INT. SUBWAY CAR - NIGHT**

**Miles and Aaron make their way out of a subway car and wait for it to clear.**

**MILES**   
**I’m gonna get in so much trouble.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**Hey man, tell them your art teacher made you.**

Loki: That would even work?

 **MILES**  
 **Hey, how did you know about this** **place?**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**Did an engineering job down here.**

**SEQ. 0520 - SUBWAY SPIDER BITE “SSB”**

**INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT**

**Aaron and Miles walk deeper and deeper down the tunnels and** **approach an ELECTRIFIED floor-to-ceiling FENCE. RACK TO an** **AlCHEMAX PRIVATE PROPERTY SIGN, and other HIGH SECURITY** **PARAPHERNALIA.**

Steve: That's not gonna end good.

**Someone really wants people to stay out.**

**Aaron expertly CLIMBS A FENCE, drops down on the other side.**

Peter: Nice.

**Miles climbs the fence. We STAY ON AARON as we hear Miles struggle. Finally Miles lands next to Aaron.**

**MILES**   
**Wassup?**

**Uncle Aaron laughs.**

Tony: I like this kid.

**UNCLE AARON**   
**Yeah man I kne we were related.**

**INT. ABANDONED SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT Aaron leads Miles into a huge space. Empty walls and spiderwebs as far as the eye can see.**

**MILES**   
**Whoa...**   
**(then, for the echoes)**   
**BROOKLYN! Brooklyn!** **Brooklyn!**

**The room is full of BEAUTIFUL STREET ART -- it’s a secret spot.**

Gamora: Why this type of art is in this type of place? It should be on street.

Peter: People thinks of graffiti as a vandalism because of gangs uses them.

Gamora: That's definitelly not a gang job.

U **NCLE AARON**  
 **There’s a lot of history on these walls.**

**MILES**   
**This is so fresh.**

**Aaron gestures to a wall that’s been RECENTLY CLEANED AND PREPPED...clearly by Aaron.**

**Aaron smiles, leans down to his BAG and unzips it, revealing KRYLON SPRAY PAINT** **CANS. He tosses a can to Miles. Presses PLAY on a stereo. Miles SMILES--**   
**\--and starts painting. Aaron turns over a BENCH.**

Peter smiles. He was happy for Miles having a bonding time with his uncle.

**UNCLE AARON**   
**Now you’re on your own, Miles. (then)**   
**Whoa, slow down a little... that's better... that’s perfect.**

**Unbeknownst to them, a faintly glowing SPIDER descends on a web, towards the ground and towards the cans!**

Clint:What the...!

Bruce:It's not how it's suppose to look like, right?

Peter:No, my spider look pretty normal. Do you think it might couse a different powers?

Bruce: It's possible.

**UNCLE AARON (CONT’D)**   
**(coaching him)**   
**The real Miles, comin’ out of hiding. Now you can cut that line with another color. That’s it...**

**MILES**   
**Little help?**

**CUT TO Miles on Uncle Aaron’s shoulders. For a beat afterward, they paint TOGETHER.**

Steve: Now this is what family is suppose to look like.

**UNCLE AARONYou want drips? ‘Cause if you do, that’s cool, but if you don’t you gotta keep it moving...**

**MILES**

**That’s intentional!**

**Aaron traces Miles’ silhouette on the wall.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**Wow.**

**Miles steps back, admiring his work. A STRIKING PIECE, built around Miles silouette with** **nothing painted inside it. A**   
**BLANK. “No Expectations” written above.**

Gamora felt simpathy for him, she knows that's feeling.

 **MILES**  
 **(sudden** emb **arrassed** )  
 **Is it too crazy?**

 **UNCLE AARON**  
N **o man. Miles I see exactly what** **you’re doing here, man.**

**Miles smiles. So happy to finally be seen.**

**UNCLE AARON (CONT’D)**   
**Yeah. You know me and your Dad used to do this back in the day.**

Shuri: Ohh, dark past?

**MILES**   
**Stop lying.**

**UNCLE AARON**   
**It’s true. Then he took on the cop thing... and I don’t know. He’s a good guy, just... you know what I’m saying...**

Steve: Sometomes you have to choose.

**Aaron’s phone VIBRATES, he READS a message. A shadow across his face.**

**UNCLE AARON (CONT’D)**   
**All right, come on man. I gotta roll.**

Natasha: I don't like this look.

**Aaron walks out of the tunnel leaving Miles alone. Miles takes one last look at their PAINTING and takes a picture of it on his phone.**

**There's the SPIDER, on the back of Miles’ hand. It BITES him!**

**WE JUMP INTO PSYCHEDELIC 2D ANIMATION, watching the VENOM make it’s way into MILES’ BLOOD STREAM, BUILDING UNTIL--**

Shuri: It's so cool!

- **Miles flicks the spider and it falls off his hand.**

Some people snorted.

**UNCLE AARON (CONT’D)**   
**Miles, let’s go!**

**Miles, hiding the bite, runs to join his Uncle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. DORM ROOM - NIGHT**   
**TIME LAPSE: As the moon rises, Miles shifts positions. It’s a restless sleep, the spider-bite faintly glows, Miles starts to sweat...**

**While Miles tosses and turns, his roomate Ganke works on his computer, taking a break to read “The True Life Tales of Spider-Man” comic book.**

**INT. DORM ROOM - MORNING**   
**Miles gets up and puts his pants on. They are too short.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**That's weird. My pants shrank.**

Peter:It's started.

**The words "that's weird" are VISUALIZED onscreen. Miles looks up, SURPRISED by the sound of his own Spider-Man voice-over.**

Bruce: Were you also see the words?

Peter: No, I thinks for the visual effects.

**MILES**   
**I think I hit puberty.**

Some people in room snorted.

Peter: To be fair it's kinda felt that way.

**Ganke stops typing at this laptop, eyes wide. He quickly resumes his work as the words “I should have kept that to myself” appear thought-bubbled next to Miles.**

Clint: Yep.

**SEQ. 0730 - WHY AM I SO SWEATY? “SWT”**   
**INT. VISIONS ACADEMY - HALLWAY - DAY**

**Miles walks the halls, awkwardly trying to pull down his pants that are now suddenly too short for him. As he speaks**   
**HIS THOUGHTS APPEAR IN THREE DIMENSIONAL SPACE BEHIND HIM.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**I gotta get new pants. Wait, why is the voice in my head so loud?**   
**(then)**   
**What--**

**\--His strut is interrupted by a high-pitched WHINE that STOPS when he bumps into the NEW GIRL FROM PHYSICS CLASS.**

**NEW GIRL**   
**Oh! Are you okay?**

**MILES**   
**What?**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**Why am I so sweaty???**

**NEW GIRL**   
**Why are you so sweaty?**

Peter J: It's gonna end bad

**MILES**   
**It's a puberty thing. I don't know why I said that. I’m not going through puberty. I did. But I’m done.**   
**(”cool” and deep voice)**   
**I’m a man.**

Tony: He is burring himself.

**(tries to be suave)**   
**-So you're, like, new here, right?**   
**We got that in common.**

**NEW GIRL**   
**Yeah, that’s one thing.**

**MILES**   
**Cool, yeah. I’m Miles.**

**NEW GIRL**   
**I'm G-Waaaanda.**

**MILES**   
**Wait, your name is Gwanda?**

**GWANDA**   
**Yes, it’s African. I'm South** **African. No accent though, cause I was raised here.**

Shuri: Wow she is worse in lying than him.

T'chala: I feel kinda offended.

**Gwanda continues, though her voice FADES AWAY...**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**Do the shoulder touch now! Before she walks away!**

Loki: Boy just leave it.

**In SLOW MOTION, Miles' hand heads toward Gwanda's shoulder as she watches its slow, deliberate journey.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**Why is this so scary? Am I doing this in slow motion or does it just feel that way?**

**WANDA**   
**...I'm kidding. It's Wanda. No G.**

**That's crazy.**

**The hand lands. Beat.**

**MILES**   
**(”cool” and deep voice)**   
**“Hey.”**

**WANDA**   
**OK then. I’ll see you around.**

Gamora: It was expected.

**MILES**   
**Oh. See you.**

**Miles is mortified. Wanda turns to leave but is jerked back by Miles.**

**MILES (CONT’D)**   
**Sorry... um... oh crap--**

Peter: Oh no. The stickiness was the worst.

**WANDA**   
**-Hey! Um, can you let go please? Ow ow ow ow ow, calm down, it’s fine-**

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**\--I can't... let... go...**

**Miles is STUCK to her. He tries to unstick himself but it keeps getting worse. Now Wanda's hair is involved.**

Natasha: Well bye hair, now he loses chances with her completly.

**WANDA**   
**Miles, let go!**

**MILES**   
**I'm working on it. It's just puberty!**

Strange: Please stop with this excuse.

**WANDA**   
**I don’t think you know what puberty is! Just relax.**

**MILES**   
**Okay, I have a plan.**

**WANDA (CONT'D)**   
**Great.**

**MILES**   
**I’m going to pull REALLY hard.**

All girls in room with Loki and Thor: No!

**WANDA (CONT'D)**   
**That’s a terrible plan.**

**MILES**   
**1... 2...**

**WANDA (CONT'D)**   
**-Don’t do this!--**

**WANDA (CONT’D)**   
**\--3!**

**Wanda finally has enough and FLIPS Miles, in full view of dozens of students. Miles SCREAMS.**

**MILES**   
**AHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Pre-lap: An electric razor BUZZES.**

**INT. NURSE'S OFFICE - LATER**

**Miles looks on as his hand is freed from Wanda’s hair. Miles’ expression tells us her hair is ravaged. And it is.**

Clint:Welp. He is dead.

**MILES**   
**Nice to meet you.**

**She won’t even look at him.**

**WANDA**   
**Sure. Total pleasure.**

**INT. VISIONS ACADEMY - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS**

**Exiting, Miles balls his hair-covered hands and puts them in his pockets. He walks the halls, mortified.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**No one saw. It’s ok. No one knows.**   
**No one knows.**

**(everyone is staring)**

**Everyone knows. Everyone knows!**

**The sentence “EVERYONE KNOWS” appears behind him, giant letters. The period appears last like a CANNONBALL.**

Peter: It's like anxiety times 20.

**MILES**   
**They’re talking about me. They saw everything. He knows. She knows.**   
**They know.**

**(distracted by a tall girl)**

**Wow. She's super tall. Why is he smiling? Am I the weird guy now? What am I doing? How do ? Can they hear my thoughts? Why are all my thoughts so loud?!**

Steve: He is having a panic attack!

**The SCHOOL SECURITY GUARD appears--**

**SECURITY GUARD**   
**\--Hey! I know you snuck out last night, Morales.**

**MILES**   
**(V.O./THOUGHT BUBBLE)**   
**Play dumb.**

**(to the security guard)**   
**Who’s Morales?**

Most of them laught.

Loki: Not that dumb!

**(V.O./THOUGHT BUBBLE)**   
**Not that dumb.**

**SEQ. 0790 - SPIDER-MAN SYMPTOMS “SMS”**   
**-Panicking, Miles TAKES OFF RUNNING.**

**SECURITY GUARD**   
**\--Hey!**

**Miles rounds a corner and runs down the hall trying.**

**He finds an open door and runs into:**

**INT. OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**   
**Miles slams the door behind him.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay. He’ll never find you.**

**He SPINS to LOOK AROUND THE OFFICE, and sees, to his horror, a PHOTO OF THE SECURITY GUARD AND HIS BUDDIES.***

Loki: We doing bets on if he's gonna be caught?

Thor: Brother not now.

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**No.**

**EXT. SECURITY OFFICE**   
**The guard reaches the door, starts to bang. We now seethe sign on the door: SECURITY OFFICE.**

**INSIDE THE OFFICE**   
**Miles is stuck, yanking on the door. His HAND pulls away, ripping off the DOOR'S VENEER.**

Tony: I wonder if he's gonna pay for it.

**He stands, his hands sticking to his shirt and accidentally YANKING IT OVER HIS EYES.**

**SECURITY GUARD (O.S.)**   
**What are you doing in my office Morales?Morales! Open up!**

**Unable to see he RUNS DIRECTLY INTO A BOOKSHELF, then sticks to it, pulling it down IN FRONT OF THE DOOR. He hits the laptop and Spider-man’s Christmas song (”Spidey Bells”) starts to play.**

Peter: On one hand it's cool I hit a song on other it's weird.

**MILES (VO/THOUGHT BUBBLE)**   
**Why is this happening?**

**Outside in the hallway, the security guard notices the kids reacting to the song playing from his office.**

**SECURITY GUARD**   
**(sheepish)**   
**It’s my kids playlist.**

Clint: Yhy, right. I know this trick.

*- **Miles TRIPS and ROLLS UP THE WALL -- circling the four**

**walls like a dervish, he sticks to the ceiling and “break**

**dances.”**

**SECURITY GUARD (CONT’D)**

**Open up!**

**MILES (V.O./THOUGHT BALLOON)**

**(exerting himself)**

**Stop... sticking!**

**He falls onto a DESK CHAIR and then ROLLS OUT THE WINDOW!**

**OUTSIDE THE BUILDING***

Steve: Carefull.

**Miles sticks straight out his window sill, sticky feet the ony thing preventing him from falling down.***

Peter: Phew.

**MILES (V.O./THOUGHT BUBBLE) (CONT’D)**   
**Keep sticking, Miles!**

**Miles struggles to get inside. He rolls onto an ADJACEN WINDOW where A FULL CLASSROOM of TRANSFIXED STUDENTS doesn’t notice the horrified Miles on the window--**

**TEACHER**   
**....what Hofstadter is suggesting... is that we... look underneath...**

Tony: Ok how?

**Miles rolls AROUND THE BUILDING, rounding a corner --**

**Suddenly BIRDS fly into him, and somehow become STUCK TO HIS HANDS as they FLAP WILDLY, PECKING AT HIS EYES--**

Peter: Oh no this is the wost!

**INSIDE THE GLASS HALLWAY, we find WANDA, watching Miles, a little perplexed.**

**WANDA**   
**...OK...**

Gamora: How is this possible she is the only one that see this?!

**BACK WITH MILES, rounding a corner-- He’s back at his dorm room!**

**MILES**   
**My room!**

**IN HIS ROOM, Miles makes his way through his window to the FLOOR. He looks up, breath heaving as a SPIDER-MAN COMIC floats own onto his face. (The True Life Tales of Spider-Man)**

Peter: Wait I just realise, why is there comic with me?

Stephen: You probably sold your story without a identity.

**Miles lifts the comic -- it rips a bit -- and looks at it.**

**The two-page spread contains panels IDENTICAL TO WHAT MILES JUST EXPERIENCED: A Spider bite. Peter Parker pulling on the door ("Why is this happening?", “Please stop sticking!”), rolling out the window, and finally lying the floor, exactly where Miles is.**

Natasha: You must been freaked out.

Peter:Yeah.

**MILES (CONT’D)**   
**(pure panic)**   
**How could there be two Spider-Men?**   
**There can’t be two Spider-Men.**

Peter: Technically I got my powers because of experinent so it's possible also anyone can wear a mask.

**(V.O.)**

**Can there?**

**SEQ. 1100 - I DON’T WANT TO BE A SUPERHERO “IDW”SPLASH PAGE: THE TWO SPIDER-MEN**

**On the cover: Miles leans against a glass building, 2kid-ries up. The REAL SPIDER-MAN is his reflection, but he’s bigger and cooler looking.**

Peter: We're gonna get here don't worry.

Tony put hand on Peters shoulder.

**EXT. BROOKLYN STREET - DUSK**   
**Miles races down the street. A phone RINGS.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**Come on Uncle Aaron. Pick up. Pick up.**

**UNCLE AARON (PHONE MESSAGE)**

**\--Yo, it’s Aaron. I'm outta town for a few days. Hit you when I'm back. Peace.**

**His thoughts racing in V.O.:**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**No nononono. It's not possible--**

**\--The THOUGHT BUBBLE “NO’S” FLY OFF BEHIND HIM--**

**MILES**   
**It's just puberty, it’s a normal spider, and I'm a normal kid--**

Stephen: Stop with puberty thing!

\-- **SCREEEEEEEEECCCHHH!!!! Miles races into the path of an ONCOMING CAR, but reflexes kick in and he VAULTS over it --**  
 **an INSANE SUPER-HEROIC leap that lands him twenty feet away.**

Steve: Thank God.

**AMAZED PASSERSBY CHEER.**

Peter J.: To be fair I would do the same.

**Miles continues on, more freaked out than ever.**   
**EQ. 1150 - BACK THROUGH THE TUNNELS “BTT”**

**ONSCREEN COMIC BOOK BOXES: “Later...Miles searches for** **a** **nswers...”**

**INT. SUBWAY TRAIN - NIGHT**   
**Miles rides the subway.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**I gotta tell someone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He scrolls to his DAD's number. He thinks to himself for a beat, then DECIDES AGAINST IT.**

Peter J.: Maybe it for better, his dad would also has problem with understanding it.

Clint felt a slight pinch of pain in his chest. After all he is also a dad and he couldn't imagine his kids going throught something like that and not telling him. But again, he is superhero so he would know more what to do.

**INT. SUBWAY STATION - NIGHT**   
**He exits the subway, turns toward the DARK TUNNEL he and Uncle Aaron walked into.**

**MILES**   
**You're being crazy Miles. You're being crazy.**

**INT. ABANDONED SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT**   
**The MURAL Miles made is still here.**

**MILES**   
**Find the spider. You'll see.**

**The DEAD SPIDER is there. Miles flips it over. It looks WEIRD and FLUORESCENT.**

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**It's a normal spider. It's like** **boring** **how normal the spider is...**

**The spider GLITCHES making Miles jump back.**

Peter: I would react the same.

**Suddenly, Miles hears a RUMBLE. He stands, STARTLED. The rumble STOPS. It appears to be coming from a PITCH BLACK ABANDONED TUNNEL. A surge of SPIDER-SENSE. Overwhelming.**

**MILES (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**Why is this happening to me?**

**SEQ. 1200 - ASSEMBLY ROOM FIGHT "ARF"**

**INT. PITCH BLACK TUNNEL**

**Miles shines his light into darkness. This is SCARY. A LONG, BLUE TUBE, stamped ALCHEMAX, arcs into the DISTANCE, HUMMING.**

**Miles' spider-sense continues to direct him.**

**Another surge of SPIDER-SENSE hits Miles and we hear competing thoughts in his head.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**Slow down!/What am I doing? What am I doing?**

**Miles picks up the pace, jogs around the corner, where Miles TURNS, a BIG SURGE OF SPIDER-SENSE and multiple voices are**   
**heard** **together** **.**

Bruce: They seem more intense than last ones.

**MILES**   
**Look out./I don't want to be a hero!/Look out.**

**MYSTERIOUS VOICE #1**   
**\--You're like me--**

**MYSTERIOUS VOICE #2**   
**\--That's all it is Miles.--**

**MYSTERIOUS VOICE #3**   
**\--You're like me--**

**MYSTERIOUS VOICE #4**   
**\--LOOK OUT--**

Peter: What the hell!?

Loki: It's look more like prophecy.

**\--WHAM!!!!! A SUBWAY CAR flies towards him from the next room and SMASHES AGAINST THE WALL BESIDE HIM!**

**MILES**   
**Whoa!**

**INT. SUPERCOLLIDER STAGING CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS**

**A massive staging room containing Alchemax EQUIPMENT.**

**ZOOM IN ON: SPIDER-MAN. In mid-flight. Backwards. He wrecks against some painful looking equipment.**

Peter: It's finally me, I mean from other dimension but still.

**ON MILES, TERRIFIED. What's happening?!**

T'challa: Believe me we also wanna know.

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**Norman, listen to me.**

Tony: Who is Norman?

Peter: No clue.

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**Spider-Man?!**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**I cannot let you** **open** **a portal to another dimension! Brooklyn is not zoned for that!**

Clint: He might be for alien attack but not for this.

Strange: Hello!? Is anyone going to react to the fact they opened the other dimension!? To they have any idea what they're doing?!

**PAN to reveal GREEN GOBLIN, a 25' beast with massive wings.**   
**He unfurls a big BIG BLUE TONGUE.**

Thor: What the fuck is that?

Peter: Don't know, don't wanna know.

**GREEN GOBLIN**   
**It's not up to me.**

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**Is that Green Goblin!?**

Tony: You sure you didn't fight with it?

Peter: Believe I would remember.

**GREEN GOBLIN**   
**Why won't you quit?!**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**I don't know I guess I like Brooklyn not being sucked into a** **black** **hole?**

Peter J: Valid reason.

**MILES**   
**I think I'm gonna go...**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**Staten Island maybe, NOT Brooklyn!**

Some people chucle.

Peter: Yeah I agree with that.

Natasha: Look like in every world you have your sharp tounge.

**As Miles turns to run, A GIANT BEAM CRASHES INTO THE ROOM.**

**Miles FALLS ON TOP OF IT as it swings back out into the room where Goblin and Spider-Man are FIGHTING. Miles hangs onto the beam for dear life.**

**MILES**   
**No, no!**

**Miles is tossed around the room as Goblin and Spider-Man battle.**

Peter: Other me save him!

Rocket: Come on you're harder than that kid!

**Green Goblin throws CLUSTER BOMBS as Spider-man swings around them, and Miles avoids the explosion but now he's EXPOSED.**

**This is WAY more real in person.**

**He runs down a MASSIVE HALLWAY, away from the battle. Miles catches himself before tumbling over the end of the hallway into a giant room.**

**SEQ. 1210 - MEET KINGPIN "MKP"**

**INT. SUPERCOLLIDER ROOM**

**He is now in an ENORMOUS CHAMBER containing a SUPERCOLLIDER.**

Stephen: That's what they use to open dimensions?

Banner: I wonder how much time they spend on this.

**MILES**   
**Woah!!**

**Miles looks around the room, confused.**

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**What is this place?--**

**\--Spider-Man and Goblin BURST through doors above him--**

**\--Miles falls STRAIGHT DOWN, but Spidey spots Miles and swings himsafely away, high and far from the action.**

Peter: Thank you.

**They are on an OBSERVATION LEDGE overlooking the collider chamber.**

**A beat as they appraise each other. Then:**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**Did you know your shoes are untied?**

Loki: Wow.

**MILES**   
**Uh huh.**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**This is a onesie so I don't really have to worry about it.**

**A beat. Spidey senses something in Miles. Their spider-senses RESONATE. Like a mind meld.**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)**   
**(thrown)**   
**I thought I was the only one. You're like me.**

Loki: It's started.

**MILES**   
**I don't want to be.**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**I don't think you have a choice, kiddo.**

Peter: Still he doesn't have to be a hero. Just teach him to control his powers.

**(gently)**   
**Got a lot going through your head,**   
**I'm sure.**

**MILES**   
**Yeah...**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**You're gonna be fine. I can help you. If you stick around, I can show you the ropes.**

Tony: He's doing good job.

**MILES**   
**(so relieved)**   
**Yeah.**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**I just need to destroy this big machine real quick before the space time continuum collapses. Don't move. See you in a bit--**

**\--IN AN AMAZING, MIND-BOGGLING MOVE, Spidey jumps away and uses the MASSIVE CHURNING SUPERCOLLIDER to WHIP HIMSELF UP until he's ON THE CEILING, hundreds of yards above, and eye-level with a CEILING PANEL.**

Peter: Holy..! I need to learn this!

**MILES (V.O.)**   
**How does he do that?**

**He RIPS THE PANEL OUT, reaches in, pulling out COMPLICATED WIRING. He pulls a STRANGE COMPUTERIZED KEY out of his suit andtries to plug it INTO A HANGING PORT. Miles watches, IMPRESSED.**

**Spider-Man tries to put the key in the port, but it's the wrong side, he flips it around, that's wrong too somehow.**

Tony: Ok, how the fuck is this possible that that happends in every universum!? Is this some kind of curse?!

Stephen: Sorry Stark but even I don't know this.

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**I always get this wrong.**

**As he finally gets it-- a SURGE OF SPIDER-SENSE SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)**   
**(looks up)**   
**Oh boy.**

**\--A PURPLE BLUR streaks overhead. TWO PUNCHES from nowhere.**

Peter:Ow.

**Dazed, Spider-Man looks up and sees a lanky opponent in a purple MASK and SUIT wearing mechanized GLOVES and BOOTS.**

**It's THE PROWLER.**

Gamora: I don't like his looks.

Peter J.: And can you hear his theme? Creepy.

**As they FLY ACROSS THE ROOM, FIGHTING--**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D** **)**   
**Prowler! Man, I was in the middle of something!**

**Prowler THROWS HIM HARD TO THE GROUND.**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)**   
**(hitting ground)**   
**I am so tired...**

Tony:I don't like this.

It's sounded too much like him.

**Prowler lunges towards Spider-Man but Spider-Man expertly dodges the claws and spinning rocket boot kicks--**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)**   
**Are you mad at me? I feel like you're mad at me.**

**Miles watches from down below, helpless. He SNAPS a picture on his cell phone.**

Clint: Good thinking, evidence for police.

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)**   
**Is that all you got?**

**\--The GREEN GOBLIN appears and pins Spider-Man to the ground.**

**His giant blue tongue lashes around angrily, hitting Spider-Man with GIANT GOBS OF SPIT.**

Peter: Ew!

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)**   
**Uhh, so gross.**

**MILES (V.O./THOUGHT BUBBLES)**   
**I should go up there and help him!**   
**Who am I kiddig, I should not do that.**

Peter: I'm on Miles with this one, he still don't know his powers and enemys are overpowered.

**PRELAP: THE SOUND OF LOUD, DELIBERATE FOOTSTEPS. THE CLICKING**   
**OF A PEN.**

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**TERRIFIED SCIENTISTS work as SOMETHING HUGE walks through the room from behind them.**

**REVEAL KINGPIN, an elaborately-tailored HULK OF A MAN. He**   
**walks through the control room towards the windows that face out over the collider room.**

Thor: He is huge man.

Peter: I don't think in our world he is this big.  
 **KINGPIN**  
 **(creepily singing spider-man theme)**  
 **Dooby do, dooby do. Watch out, here comes the spider-man!**

**(then, over a P.A.)**

Peter learned back, he didn't like how his theme sounded in his enemy singing.

**You like my new toy? It cost me a fortune. But hey, you can't take it with you, right? You came all this way. Watch the test. It's a hell of a freakin' light show, you're gonna love this.**

Stephen: He call it a toy? How big of inbecille he is!?

Bruce: Light show?

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**(panicking now)**   
**No! No! Don't do this! Stop! You don't know what it can do, it'll kill us all!**

Stephen: At least someone who understand situacion!

Banner: You mean armies of enemies?

Stephen: Yes and also monsters, can you even imagine Dormammu?

Banner looked at him questionable.

Stephen: Really powerfull creation.

**The collider ROARS ON, lights MOVING UP THE WALLS toward the top, as it CRESCENDOES WITH-- CLUNK! A TINY ATMOSPHERIC METER in a BOX lowers down, blinking, with a TINNY WHIR...**

**Spider-Man confused as--the SENSOR LOCKS INTO PLACE.**

**\--BLAM! The collider behind Spidey ACTIVATES, firing PARTICLE**

**BEAMS at the BOX, which FREAKS OUT, it's readings ON HAYWIRE.**   
**IT'S CRAZY LOOKING.**

Tony: Oh ho.

**Kingpin watches, a huge smile. A DREAM COMING TRUE. Thescientists are growing EXCITED--**

**SCIENTIST 3 (O.S.)**   
**The porta** **l is op** **ening.**

**FEMALE PHYSICIST VOICE (O.S.)**   
**I see multiple dimensions opening!**

Stephen: O hell no!


	5. Chapter 5

**KINGPIN**   
**Good.**

**FEMALE PHYSICIST VOICE (O.S.)**   
**That was 3... 4... and 5 separate dimensions--**

**SCIENTIST 4 (O.S.)**   
**It’s unstable... we should stop--**

Stephen: No kidding!

**EXT. BROOKLYN - SAME TIME**   
**A Brooklynite looks up from a quivering latte at FOAM PARTY...**

**A minor EARTHQUAKE shakes Brooklyn. But this is no ordinary earthquake. Weird colors, weird blurring. 25 TRAFFIC LIGHTS vibrating in the same space. 25 DIFFERENT-LOOKING CHRYSLER**

**BUILDINGS vibrating in the same space. As we’ll later learn this is a “dimensional quake.” Very dangerous. But it looks COOL.**

Bruce: Is this how colliding dimensions looks like?

Stephen: I think, it's look different than what I imagined.

Clint: But it's look cool.

**INSIDE THE COLLIDER ROOM**

**Spider-Man struggles as Goblin continues to hold him onto the ground. The ceiling tiles begin to shake, falling onto Goblin-**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**Norm, what’s your take on head trauma?**

**(it hits Goblin)**

**\--I tried to warn you, pal.**

**Spidey jumps towards the collider. BUT-- Goblin rises, flies, then GRABS Spider-Man and SHOVES HIM into the beam/tiny portal. The beam now OUT OF CONTROL.**

Tony: No!

Peter: Oh my God, am I'm going to die!?

Stephen: You should be dead by the moment you touch it, I'm suprised you're still alive.

Bruce: Why it's effects portal?

Stephen: I... don't know. I've never see someone doing it.

**KINGPIN**   
**Goblin, no! Get him out of there!**

**Uh Oh. Goblin pushes Spidey's head INTO THE BEAM.**

**PETER'S POV -- PSYCHEDELIC LIGHTS and UNDULATING THREADS. We don’t know it yet but we are seeing a portal to the multiverse. SPIDEY starts to GLITCH STRANGELY--**

Loki: Wait there were people.

Thor: Brother are you sure?

Loki: Yes, it was moment but there was someone.

Gamora: Could this portar connect other Peter with someone?

Stephen looked confused while thinking about anserw. Other dimensions are not only other words, it can be mirror reflection. This basically what they were doing today anyways, they were reading about different versions.... of.. themselfs..

Stephen eyes sudedly shuts open.

Stephen: How can I only get it now!? He's connected to other Spidermans! His DNA must effected portal!

Peter: Into spider verse... I feel like idiot for not catching it!

Natasha: For our protecion we haven't even watch trailer so we can be little stupid.

- **Spidey regains control, PULLING GOBLIN into the beam then A HUGE ENERGY PULSE BURSTS OUT FROM THE COLLIDER, knocking everyone back!**

**OUTSIDE, the PULSE WHOOSHES THROUGH THE CITY, KNOCKING THE LIGHTS OUT TEMPORARILY--**

**SEQ. 1220 - DEATH OF SPIDER-MAN “DOS”**

**INT. SUPERCOLLIDER STAGING AREA - INTERCUT**

**The PULSE wrecks the chamber. Miles has FALLEN THROUGH A HOLE IN THE FLOOR, smoke billowing everywhere.**

**Miles scrambles by the remains of Green Goblin, crushed by some heavy machinery: DEAD.**

Peter: Is he...?

He put hand to his mouth.

Peter: No.

T'chala grabed Peters arm. To feel bad for the enemy who tried to kill you moments before you need a big heart or a small brain and a Peter doesn't seem like someone without brain cells.

T'chala: _He is too young for this type of confusing_ _feelings_ _but it's the part of being hero._

\-- **Miles reaches A very injured SPIDER-MAN.**

**MILES**   
**Hey! Are you okay???**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**(no, but plays it off)**   
**I’m fine, I’m fine. Just resting.**

**MILES**   
**Can’t you get up?**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**(wry laugh)**   
**Yeah, yeah I always get up...**   
**(coughing)**

Steve knew this too well, a hero who's hurt but won't show it to not let down a spirit of someone who's looking up to him. It happened too much times at war. He didn't want to admin it but he knew deep inside that this Peter won't get up. He clenched his fists.

**The coughing’s probably not a good sign.**

**NOISES FROM ABOVE, shadows. Kingpin’s thugs have discovered the hole.**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT’D)**   
**Listen, we gotta team up here, we don’t have that much time...**

**\--Spider-Man hands the SHUTDOWN KEY to Miles--**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT’D)**   
**This override key is the only way to stop the collider. Swing up there, use this key, push the button, and blow it up.**

Peter: The Kingpin is still there, he don't have shouters.. He needs to take other me in some safe place and think it over.

**Spider-Man swallows hard, his breath shallower, his voice FAST. This is serious**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT’D)**   
**You need to hide your face. You don’t tell anyone who you are. No one can know. He’s got everyone in his pocket--**

Rocket: Oh boy that's going to be hard.

**MILES**   
**\--What?**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**If he turns the machine on again, everything you know will disappear.**   
**Your family, everyone -- everyone.**   
**Promise me you’ll do this.**

**MILES**   
**I promise.**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**-Go! Destroy the collider. I’ll come and find you... it’s going to be ok.**

**\--Miles CLAMBERS UP A DEBRIS PILE TO THE FLOOR ABOVE--**

**Miles peeks up to the top of the collider... IT’S SO FAR UP THERE. Down below the conversation continues. Kingpin enters:**

**KINGPIN**   
**Tombstone. We’re done with tests. Get that thing ready to go again.**

**The scientist BACKS AWAY, runs. Kingpin shakes his head.**

**KINGPIN (CONT’D)**   
**Run faster. These guys are weak.**

**Kingpin approaches Spider-Man.**

**KINGPIN (CONT’D)**   
**I’d say it’s nice to see you again, Spider-Man. But it’s not.**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**Hey Kingpin. How’s business?**

**KINGPIN**   
**Booming. Ha!**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**Nice...**

**Kingpin takes off Spider-Man's mask.**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT’D)**   
**Aw, that’s a no-no.**

**It's Peter Parker, 26 years old. BLONDE.**

**SPIDER-MAN (CONT’D)**   
**This might open a black hole under Brooklyn. It can’t be worth the risk.**

Bruce: Black hole!? What's kind of money he needs that he thinks it worth a risk?

**KINGPIN**   
**It's not always about the money, Spider-Man.**

Bruce: What?

**Prowler APPEARS FROM THE DARKNESS, advances on Peter--**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**(frantic)**   
**Don’t you want to know what I saw in there?**

**KINGPIN**   
**\--WAIT...**

**Kingpin’s hand raises. Prowler HALTS.**

**SPIDER-MAN**   
**I know what you’re trying to do. And it won’t work. They’re gone.**

Stephen: They?

Peter J.: He wants to take someone close to his dimension.

It sudedly make sense for him. Why risk so much if not money? Love or family. To be fair if he could meet his mom again he would want to.

**A flash of FURY and Kingpin delivers the DEATH BLOW himself.**

**A long beat.**

**KINGPIN**   
**Get rid of the body.**

Shuri: He didn't..?

Everyone looked at each other some knew and some still have hope that he can get up.

**ON MILES, eyes widening. Miles moves slightly and makes DEBRIS fall.**

**KINGPIN (CONT’D)**   
**What was that?**

**They follow the noise up to MILES' SILHOUETTED FIGURE...**

**KINGPIN (CONT’D)**   
**Kill that guy.**

Gamora clenched her fist, she might just met that guy but everyone who dared to kill kids were on her list of hatred.

**Miles RUNS. The Prowler takes off after Miles.**

**SEQ. 1240 - PROWLER CHASES MILES “PCM”INT. SUBWAY TUNNELS - CONTINUOUS**

**\--Miles races down the tunnel toward the LIGHT OF THE** **STATION. He HOPS THE FENCE, no hesitation.**

**Prowler sprints behind with INFRARED VISION!**

**A SUBWAY TRAIN IS COMING! Miles LEAPS INTO THE AIR and GRABS** **THE CEILING as the DEAFENING subway passes BENEATH HIM.**

 **Prowler WALKS TOWARD MILES as Miles realizes his HANDS ARE** **STUCK! Miles swings his legs around to free himself as** **Prowler approaches. A nightmare come to life.**

**MILES**   
**Stop sticking!**

Peter: Come on.

 **Miles somehow RIPS HIS HANDS OFF, skin tearing -- OW! -- and** **races out of the tunnel--**

**INTO THE LIGHT, clambering onto the PLATFORM, another train** **coming, Miles LEAPS, just CLEARING IT. He runs upstairs.**

**Prowler watches from the SHADOWY TUNNEL, unable to follow.**

**SUBWAY VOICE**  
 **Stand clear of the closing doors,** **please.**

**EXT. BROOKLYN - NIGHT**

**Prowler whizzes through the busy streets on his motorcycle.**

**He drives right by a hiding Miles.**

**Miles runs past a crowd that is gathering around the strange** **CLUSTERED TRAFFIC LIGHT we saw earlier(A remnant** **of** **dimensional glitching), taking photos.**

Stephen: Are they serious?

Peter J.: Hey I would do the same.

**BROOKLYNITE**   
**Yeah, I think it’s a Banksy.**

Peter: Oh I think we were talking about him in english class.

Clint: To be fair it kinda looks like abstract art.

**SEQ. 1250 - JUST KID STUFF “JKS”**

**INT. MILES’ CHILDHOOD BEDROOM - LATER**

**Off screen, a TV plays the news as MILES climbs through the window.**

**NEWS ANCHOR (O.S.)**   
**...New Yorkers are reporting sporadic power outages in the wake of another strange seismic event...**

**He's breathing heavy. He's freaked out and so scared. JEFF'S VOICE rings out from O.S.**

**JEFFERSON (O.S.)**   
**Police! Put your hands up!!**   
**..Miles? Miles?**

**Jefferson sees Miles.**

**JEFFERSON (CONT’D)**   
**Why aren’t you at school?**

**\--Miles runs up to his dad and embraces him. Jeff is confused, then seems to get it.**

**JEFFERSON (CONT’D)**   
**Whoa, whoa, it’s ok.**

**RIO**   
**Miles? Que te pasa? Is it the earthquake?**

**Miles looks at each of his parents, torn. Maybe he should confide in them...?**

**MILES**   
**Can I sleep here tonight?**

**JEFFERSON**   
**Miles, it’s a weeknight. You made a commitment to that school--**

**RIO**   
**\--Jeff, he’s upset.**

**Rio and Jeff share a look. Jeff understands, softens.**

**JEFFERSON**   
**Of course you can stay.**

Clint is thankfull for that woman.

**Miles sits down on his bed.**

**MILES**   
**Dad?**

**JEFFERSON**   
**\--Yeah?--**

**MILES**   
**...Do you really hate Spider-Man?**

**JEFFERSON**   
**(beat, confused)**   
**Yeah?**

**(MORE)**

**JEFFERSON (CONT'D)**   
**(then)**   
**I mean, with a vigilante--**

**\--Rio shoves Jeff out--**

**RIO**   
**\--Jeff, mi amor--**

**JEFFERSON**   
**\--What? He asked me. Baby, you know how I feel about Spider-Man,c’mon...**

**RIO**   
**Mhmm...**

**Jeff leaves. Miles, lies down on his bed. Rio tenderly strokes Miles’ forehead.**

**RIO (CONT’D)**   
**Tu sabes que el te quiere mucho...**   
**That’s why he’s tough on you, you know that, right?**

Clint:Like every parent.

**MILES**   
**Mom, do you ever think about moving out of Brooklyn?**

**RIO**   
**Our family doesn’t run from things,Miles.**

**MILES**   
**Yeah, I know.**

**Rio kisses his forehead. Gets up, LIGHTS OUT.**

**RIO (O.S.)**   
**He’s having a hard time, Jeff.**

**JEFFERSON (O.S.)**   
**When it gets hard, that’s when he’s gotta stick it out.**

**RIO (CONT'D)**   
**Shhhh. Tiene que mas suave.**

**Their voices fade.**

**Miles take the KEY out of his pocket in a closed fist as the MUFFLED SOUND of his parents’ voices fades away. Miles opens his hand, revealing the KEY. Miles stares at it.**

**SEQ. 1330 - PETER’S FUNERAL “PEF”**

**TV NEWS BULLETIN**

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY - INTERCUT**

**Rio and Jefferson watch the news. Miles sits up in bed.**

**NEWS ANCHOR #2 (V.O.)**   
**We interrupt this broadcast for a special report. Sad news tonight. The hero known as Spider-Man has died.**

Everyone felt at least little pain inside. Tony got his arm around Peter who looked shocked at TV. He knew that he wasn't unbreakable and it wasn't technically him but he still feel like he made a mistake. Steve cursed at himself for knowing.

**after injuries related to another powerful earthquake in Brooklyn.**

**Over a montage of people around the city finding out Spider-**

**Man died, we hear...**

**NEWS ANCHOR #2 (V.O.)**   
**Multiple sources are confirming that Peter Parker, a 26 year old grad student**

Tony: Only 26 years..

**and part time photographer, operated as Spider-Man for at least a decade, saving**   
**by some counts thousands of lives around the world. With these tragic seismic events on the rise, one can only wonder, is there anyone who can keep New York safe?**

Peter J.: The music is beatifull, it suits.

It was kinda out of blue but he wanted to light up atmosphere. No one really could disagree, the music really was beatifull. It showed what hero Peter was.

**People look at cell phones in Times Square.**

Peter won't admit it but it reaction of these people meaned a lot for him. It meaned that he was doing a good job.

**MULTIPLE NEWS ANCHORS (V.O.)**   
**Peter Parker, Spider-Man, is dead.**   
**/ He is survived by his wife Mary Jane and his aunt, May Parker. /**

Peter tried to remember her name.

Peter: Mary Jane? Who... They're talking about MJ?!

**Our hero Spider-Man is gone.**

**EXT. ELECTRONICS STORE - DAY**

**Miles stands in front of a TV display at a store window. All the TVS are playing the news about Spider-Man’s death. Miles looks at the TVs, his reflection appearing between photos of spider-Man and Peter Parker.**

**MJ (V.O.)**   
**My husband Peter Parker was an ordinary person. He always said it could have been anyone behind the mask. He was just the kid who happened to get bit.**

Peter still felt weird about being married to MJ, but he was happy she understands. He knew why other him married her.

**INT. STAN’S COSTUME STORE - DAY**

**Miles looks at a Spider-Man costume, deciding. Then BUYS IT from a COMIC BOOK OWNER who looks A LOT LIKE...**

**STORE OWNER**   
**I’m going to miss him.**

Peter: Wait is this my bus driver? I love this guy, he always cheers me up when I am down.

Tony: Pretty sure he was my security guard.

Thor: I think I saw him working at library and in pub.

Rocket: Are you kidding me!? He was in space!

Bruce: Stephen?

Stephen:I think in comic book universe he and his friend created Spiderman.

Peter: Wait really?

It felt weird but at the same time it made it even sadder.

**MILES**   
**Yeah.**

**STORE OWNER**   
**We were friends you know.**

**MILES**   
**Can I return it if it doesn’t fit?**

**STORE OWNER**   
**It always fits. Eventually.**

Peter smiled.

**Beat. Stan head tilts to a sign: NO RETURNS. He smiles.**

Peter: I should have expected it.

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Miles puts the costume on and stares at himself in the mirror.**

**MJ (V.O.)**   
**He didn’t ask for his powers. But he chose to be Spider-Man.**

**He experiments, crouching in a classic Spider-Man pose. He relaxes then quickly tries another pose.**

**EXT. CATHEDRAL - DAY**

**Miles walks in a sea of well wishers in full costume, many also in Spider-Man costumes, homemade and store bought.**

Peter felt like crying, all this people get together because of him. He never thought people would care so much.

**MJ**   
**My favorite thing about Peter is that he made us each feel powerful. We all have powers of one kind or another. But in our own way, we are all Spider-man. And we’re all counting on you.**

Steve loved this speach, this what hero was suppose to do.

**MILES**   
**(to himself)**   
**They’re counting on me.**

**FUNERAL ATTENDEE**   
**(whispers to Miles)**   
**Probably not you specifically. I think it’s a metaphor.**

Peter J.: Dude really?

Steve: It doesn't have to be a metaphor.

**MJ backs away from the dais. Aunt May comforts her.**

Peter automatically said sorry in his head.

**It's all in your hand Miles, I'm sure you can do this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miles rounds a corner and takes out the Spider-Man Origins comic book. He flips to a page that depicts Peter testing his new powers by jumping from a building.**

**INT. BUILDING - DAY**

**Miles RUNS UP A FLIGHT OF STAIRS, eyes determined. He BURSTS THROUGH A DOOR AND onto--**

**EXT. ROOF - DAY**

**Miles walks to the edge, looks DOWN and then ACROSS to the neighboring roof, calculating the jump.**

Peter: Wait, no, he doesn't has shooters!

**He BACKS UP. Cracks his neck. Waits there. As the MUSIC CRESCENDOES--**

**INT. BUILDING - DAY**

**Miles RUNS DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS.**

Peter: Phew.

Peter J: Yeah not suprised.

**INT. BUILDING - DAY**

**Miles, disappointed in himself for chickening out, eyes a SHORTER BUILDING.**

Peter growed.

**INT. BUILDING - DAY**

**Miles RUNS UP ANOTHER FLIGHT OF STAIRS.**

Gamora: You can't say he isn't determinated.

" **EXT. ROOF - DAY**

**He BACKS UP. Cracks his neck...then RUNS, gaining speed--and TRIPS on his untied shoelace, FALLING TO THE GROUND BELOW. We make a meal of the fall, comics-style.**

Thor: This is going to hurt.

**Miles lands with a CRACK (BURST CARD), and pulls out the key which is now TOTALLY BROKEN.**

Shuri: Well great.

**SEQ. 1400 - THE CEMETERY "CEM" - PART 1**   
**EXT. CATHEDRAL - NIGHT - LATER**

**It's snowing now. Empty and quiet. Footsteps on snow as Miles approaches Peter Parker's grave.**

People in room tensed. It felt bad waching this Peter died, but the fact that they seeing his grave make it even worse. Like it confirms the fact that he is death.

**He takes off his mask, looks down at Parker's gravestone and sighs, then speaks, so softly we can barely hear him.**

**MILES**   
**I'm sorry, Mr. Parker... That thing you gave me, that key...**

**(holds it out)**

**I think I really messed it up. I want to do what you asked. I really do, but... I'm sorry. I'm not sure I'm the guy. I can't do this without you.**

Peter wished he could be there with Miles, but he knows he will be ok. This is movie, movies mostly end up with happy endings... right?

**BEHIND MILES a DARK FIGURE rises, casting a shadow.**

Natasha: Look out kid!

**VOICE (O.S.)**   
**Hey! Kid!--**

**Terrified, Miles pulls his mask down and TURNS AROUND-- The figure steps forward -- Miles panics and throws his arms up, accidentally delivering a VENOM STRIKE.**

**The Dark Figure flies back as WEBBING flies from his hands and sticks to Miles, yanking Miles forward.**

Bruce: What?

Peter: Another me!

Strange: Looks like we have our first new Spider.

**MILES**   
**Woah!!**

**Miles sits up and looks at his HANDS, the webbing.**

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**What did I do to him? Uh...**

**Miles runs over to the body, pulls back his jacket and reveals a SPIDER-MAN COSTUME.**

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**No... Who are you?**

**SEQ. 2090 - PETER'S FLASHBACK "PFB"**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**Alright people, let's do this one last time. My name is Peter B. Parker...**

Peter: Wait, it's my full name. Is this me from future?

Tony: I'm pretty sure not only you have second name in altenative dimensions.

**PAGES FLIP FAST: "Coming next month! A Spider-Man from another world..."**

**SPLASH PAGE: THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN QUICK FLASHES, similar but not identical to the ones we saw in the cold open. High-energy running, fighting, leaping...**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**..I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last twenty-two years I thought I was the one andonly "Spider-Man".**

**Peter on a gargoyle drinking coffee with the morning paper.**

Peter: 22 years? I'm old.

Tony: I pretend I didn't hear this.

**PETER**   
**What a day...**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**I'm pretty sure you know the rest.**

**INT./EXT. A rapid barrage of IMAGES from Spider-Man canon whiz by -- but with VARIATIONS and NEW SHOTS too. Instead of Uncle Ben on the bed, for instance, it's AUNT MAY.**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**You see I saved the city, fell in love, I got married, saved the city some more, maybe too much, my marriage got testy,**

Peter: Wait what?

**made some dicey money choices -- don't invest in a Spider-themed restaurant...**

Peter: Noted.

Tony: Yeah kid it's not you.

Steve: How to you know?

Tony: I wouldn't let him invest in someting like that.

**We see a few FAST IMAGES of Spider-Man doing his thing but losing a step, swinging with coffee, etc.,standing in front of a shuttered TGISpideys, signing divorce papers, HOLDING HIS BACK, BAD INVESTMENTS, DOOR SLAMMING, GETTING HIT BY A DRONE.**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**...Then like fifteen years passed blah blah blah super boring, I broke my back, a drone flew into my face, I buried Aunt May, my wife and I split up.**

Peter just sit there. He couldn't believed what his hearing. Aunt May died and he got divorced. It wasn't him but it still hurts.

**(MORE)**   
**But I handled it like a champion.**

**CUT TO Peter CRYING on the floor of the shower in his spider-suit.**

Peter J: ... Ok that just straight up depressing.

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**'Cause you know what? No matter how many times I get hit, I always get back up.**

**Peter's slumped like a slug in bed, wearing his costume. His ALARM goes off -- he lifts up his mask and immediately pulls it back down. He refuses to shut off the alarm, so it keeps BLARING.**

**He watches TV. A nature show. Seahorses reflecting in his SAD SPIDER EYES.**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**And I got a lot of time to reflect and work on myself. Did you know that seahorses that they mate for life? Could you imagine a seahorse seeing another seahorse and then making it work?**

Rocket: For the love of God, even I start feeling bad.

Stephen: He should go to a theraphy.

**(then)**

**She wanted kids and it scared me.**

Tony know this feeling too well. Until he met Peter he didn't wanted kids as well, he knew too many people who would want to hurt them. In fact many heroes in room understand that feeling. Peter J and Gamora were worried if they going to end up like their parents.

**Peter sits on the roof of a building looking at his phone, deciding whether or not to call MJ.**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**I'm pretty sure I broke her heart.**

Peter: _Please go back together. I know you love each other._

**(beat)**   
**Flash forward, I'm in my apartment doing pushups, doing ab crunches, getting strong--**

**REVEAL PETER, with his costume half on, eating pizza--**

Thor: Hits too close to me.

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**when this weird thing happened.**

**\--A TREMOR hits the room causing the same strange "color separation" we saw before. Peter's whole body suddenly SHAKES AND VIBRATES as he LOOKS UP--**

**\--Where A PSYCHEDELIC PORTAL YAWNS OPEN, sucking him TOWARD IT his body FLIES UP, halftones more prominent**

**PETER (V.O)**   
**... And I gotta say, weird things happen to me a lot. But this was real weird.**

**Peter uses his limbs to fight but it's TOO STRONG... the portal CLOSES. The pizza slice drops on the floor.**

**INT. INTER-DIMENSIONAL PORTAL - CONTINUOUS**

**Halftone Peter flies SCREAMING through an INSANE MULTIVERSE, trying to PULL HIS MASK ON he is falling towards a STRANGE KALEIDOSCOPE OF SPIDER-MEN, just like we saw earlier, towards the BRIGHT CENTER...**

**EXT. BROOKLYN - NIGHT**

**Peter EXPLODES IN AN ENERGY BURST OUT OF THE COLLIDER (the pulse from earlier that spread through Brooklyn after Spider-Man and Green Goblin fell into the beam).**

**Peter TUMBLES and CAREENS through a BLUR OF CITY and NIGHT SKY as his MOLECULES SOLIDIFY, finally coming to rest in-- TIMES SQUARE**

**Peter slowly stands, stares open-mouthed at STRANGE BUILDINGS, BILLBOARDS and STORES with close-but-not-quite- right LOGOS.**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**...You see I was in New York, but... things were different.**

**Finally Peter looks at a ticker-tape LED sign in front of NNN**

**(National News Network-- a cable station): "NEW YORK'S HERO,SPIDER-MAN, FOUND DEAD AT 26"**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**Also I was dead. And blonde. I was kind of... perfect. It was like looking in a mirror.**

Rocket: Only the mirror didn't have such battered face.

**We cut from RIPeter to this new Peter, LIFTING HIS MASK. One slick and new, one old and BEAT UP.**

**CUT TO Peter at Spider-Man's funeral. MJ gives her eulogy.**

**MJ**   
**My husband Peter Parker was an ordinary person.**

**(MORE)**   
**He always said it could have been anyone behind the mask.**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**I have a feeling the thing that brought me here, was the thing that got him killed. You wanna know what happened next?**

Thor: Yes.

**(beat)**   
**Me too.**

**We see Miles "venom strike" again.**

**SEQ. 1400 - THE CEMETERY "CEM" - PART 2**

**Miles approaches the figure. A flash of spidey-sense. The figure looks like Peter Parker, but with BROWN HAIR.**

**MILES**   
**Who are you?**

**POLICE OFFICER #1 (O.S.)**   
**What are you doing over there?**   
**Freeze! PDNY!**

Loki: You gotta be kidding me!

" **A flashlight finds Miles who STARTLES, hands up.**

**\--Miles decides to RUN! But he's tied to an unconscious body, and is SNAPPED BACK--**

**MILES**   
**Are you kidding me right now?**

**Police approach, TURNING ON BODY CAMERAS. Miles gasps.**

**Frantic, HE PICKS UP the immobile "Peter" ON HIS BACK--**

**POLICE OFFICER #1**   
**Stop! Stop!**

**POLICE OFFICER #1 (CONT'D)**   
**Hey kid, drop the body!**

Clint: It's sounds so weird.

" **Miles PICKS UP SURPRISING SPEED, tracking FOOTPRINTS in the snow which Peter's dragging legs quickly blur.**

**POLICE OFFICER #1 (CONT'D)**   
**Hey kid! Get over here!**

**Miles sees THE GLINT of the web shooters on Peter's wrist.**

**THINKING FAST, he aims Peter's arm to shoot webbing.**

**The webs dart out and attach to a nearby tree. Miles and Peter swing forward**

**MILES**   
**\--See ya, officers!--**

**\--then they CREST, and go SAILING BACK-**

**MILES** and Loki:  
Oh come on.

**They SPIN THROUGH THE AIR then SMACK ONTO A WALL, Peter DRAGGING Miles down--**

**\--Peter lands in the snow and Miles lands in his lap.**

**POLICE OFFICER #2**   
**C'mon now! Put em' up, son!**

**Miles puts his and Peter's hands up. Flops the hands around as he gesticulates--**

**\--Miles accidentally uses Peter's web shooter, firing it toward an oncoming elevated train... it CONNECTS!**

.......

Peter: It's going to end up bad.

**MILES**   
**Adios?**

**\--WHOOSH! Miles and Peter are WHIPPED OUT OF FRAME and DRAGGED away through the snow by the TRAIN.**

**BAM! He slams into the PETER PARKER GRAVESTONE, knocked out as Miles PINBALLS from gravestone to gravestone--**

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**Help! Somebody stop that train!**

**SEQ. 1450 - THE SPIDER-MEN "TSM"**

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY - CONTINUOUS**

**Miles and an unconscious Peter get dragged through the city.**   
**The train lifts them up into the air, above the traffic as COP CARS FOLLOW BEHIND, SIRENS BLAZING.**

**PETERS LIPS FLAP.**

**The trajectory of the train lowers them down towards an unsuspecting BICYCLIST. Miles and Peter get tangled with the bicyclist, causing him to go flying in the air (MULTIPANEL).**

**PETER**   
**(very groggy)**   
**Oh, hey, what the...?**

Peter J: Not the best moment to wake up.

**They whiz through ONCOMING TRAFFIC, pedestrians, Miles trying to swing his weight around to maneuver through.**

**Trying to lift up Peter, Miles instead forces his face INTO HE GROUND. Peter is knocked unconscious again.**

Clint: Welp, it's no longer a problem.

**MILES**   
**I'M GOING TO DIE!!**

**Miles realizes he has to HANDLE THIS SOMEHOW--Miles PUPPETS PETER'S BODY, moving Peter's legs and arms to parkour over cars, push off signs, anything to survive.**

**Two COPS sit in traffic - their radio CRACKLES TO LIFE.**

**RADIO**   
**...Looks like a child dressed asSpider-Man dragging a homeless corpse behind a train--**

Peter: Dear lord.

Natasha: It would be good headline.

**The guys hit the SIREN LIGHTS-- Peter comes to again, so groggy..**

**MILES**   
**Yes! I didn't kill you!**

Thor: At least he has positives!

**PETER**   
**Who are you?**

**MILES**   
**Who are you?**

**PETER**   
**(groggy)**   
**Why are you trying to killmeMILES (CONT'D)**   
**\--I'm not! I'm trying to saveyou!**

**BAM! Peter's head HITS a TRAFFIC LIGHT and he is KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS AGAIN--**

Gamora: Ok it's getting ridiculous.

**Peter comes to again as they stuck to the side of a bus and slowly sliiiiiide along the window. The train keeps moving, the web is STRETCHING TAUT... Peter comes to again, so groggy...**

**Finally, the train stops at a station and they COME TO A STOP at an intersection. Miles and Peter DETACH onto a sidewalk**   
**surrounded by NEW YORKERS who simply WALK OVER THEM.**

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**Hey, uh, maybe you guys can go around? Alright. Thanks, New York.**

Rocket: It's normal on this planet?

Peter: In New York? Yes.

**SEQ. 2100 - GETTING ANSWERS, BOOM! "GAB"**

**INT. UNCLE AARON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**TIME CUT:**   
**PETER'S POV -- he opens his eyes.**

**PETER (V.O.)**   
**What was that? Kid electrocuted me... with his hands?**

**Peter, so GROGGY, is tied to a punching bag. The punching bag is tied with many many many many ropes. And computer cords.**

**Like a homemade spiderweb. Miles sits opposite him.**

**A FLASH OF SPIDER-SENSE. Peter realizes what Miles is.**

**PETER**   
**You're like me.**

Bruce: So it's work with every Spider-man.

**Miles puts up a tough front. He nearly pulls it off...**

**MILES**   
**(tough voice)**   
**I got some questions.**

**Peter LUNGES erratically. Miles startles, frightened--**

**MILES** **(CONT'D)**   
**Why do you look like Peter Parker?**

**PETER**  
 **Because I am** **Peter Parker.**

**MILES**   
**Then why aren't you dead? Why is your hair different? Why are you older, why is your body... a different shape?**

Thor: It can happen to everyone.

**PETER**   
**Pretty sure you just called me fat.**

**MILES**   
**No, no you just--**

**PETER**  
 **-Hey listen, you don't look so hot** **either kid. Most superheroes don't** **wear their own** **merch** **.**

Peter J: I would wear.

**Miles looks at his outfit and frowns. Why is this dude throwing shade at him?**

**MILES**   
**Are you a ghost?**

Stephen: Wouldn't be able to touch him.

**PETER**   
**No.**

**MILES**   
**Are you a zombie?**

Peter: No rotting parts.

**PETER**   
**Stop it.**

**MILES**   
**Am I a zombie?**

Rocket: Ok kid is going crazy.

**PETER**   
**You're not even close.**

**MILES**   
**Are you from another dimension?**

Stephen: Finally.

( **Peter is quiet)**

**Like a parallel universe where things are like this universe but different? And you're Spider-Man in that universe? But somehow traveled to this universe, but you don't know how?**

**PETER**   
**Wow. That was really just a guess?**

**MILES**   
**Well, we learned about it in physics.**

Peter J: Looks like school is usefull.

**PETER**   
**Quantum theory.**

**MILES**  
 **(realizing)**  
 **This is amazing. You can teach me** **just like Peter said he would.**

**PETER**   
**Before he died.**

**MILES**   
**Yeah, exactly.**

**PETER**   
**Yeah, alright.**

**MILES**   
**Look I made a promise to him.**

**PETER**   
**Here's lesson number one, kid.**   
**Don't watch the mouth. Watch the** **hands.**

Peter: Huh?

**Peter holds up his UNTIED hands. Miles is flabbergasted.**

**Peter stands up.**

Peter: Ok that's cool.

Natasha: We should teach you this.

**Before Miles can react, Peter leaps, kicks-spins the punching bag toward Miles, knocking him over HARD!**

Steve: What? They should work together.

**MILES**   
**Peter, seriously--**

**-Peter WEBS HIS MOUTH SHUT.**

**Peter BOUNDS to the window. Turns back... feeling guilty.**

**PETER**   
**Trust me, kid, this'll all make you a better Spider-Man.**

Peter: What, why?

**Peter LEAPS FROM THE WINDOW but his powers GLITCH, he FALLS. We hear him SCREAM, then hit the fire escape.**

Bruce: What the?

Stephen: This is probably efect going to another dimension by that invention.

**SEQ. 1750 - TEAMING UP "TEU"**

**EXT. FIRE ESCAPE - NIGHT**

**MILES**   
**Hey, are you okay?**

**PETER**   
**No I'm not.**

**MILES**   
**What's going on with your body?**

**PETER**   
**I don't think my atoms are real jazzed about being in the wrong dimension.**

**(glitches)**

**Look, I'm not looking for a side gig as a Spider-Man coach. I got a lot going on in my dimension, like a lot.**

**MILES**   
**With great power comes great--**

**PETER**   
**Don't you dare finish that sentence - don't do it. I'm sick of it.**

Peter suddedly felt weird.

Peter: Why?

**(glitches)**   
**Want my advice? Go back to being a regular kid--**

**MILES**   
**I don't have a choice. Kingpin's got a supercollider. He's trying to kill me.**

**PETER**   
**Wait a second, what did you just say?**

**MILES**   
**Kingpin's trying to kill me.**

**PETER**   
**Who cares about that? Where's the collider?**

Peter: Ok so other me is a dick.

Steve: I get that he's tired but Jesus.

**MILES**   
**Brooklyn. Under Fisk Tower.**

**PETER**   
**Goodbye!**

**Peter starts WALKING DOWN THE BUILDING. Miles sttuggles to FOLLOW. (Note: rest of scene staged like a classic NYC momovie alk and talk" but IT'S VERTICAL...and one of the participants HASN'T LEARNED TO WALK YET)**

**MILES**   
**Where are you going?**

**PETER**   
**When it runs again, I'll just jump in and get back to my life--**

**MILES**   
**-You can't let them run it. I'm supposed to destroy it so it never runs again or everyone's gonna die--**

**PETER**   
**(mocking)**   
**-Or everyone's going to die. That is what they always say.**

**(MORE)**

**PETER**   
**But there's always a little bit of time before everybody dies, and that's when I do my best work.**

T'chala: He sure is confident

**MILES**   
**Aren't you going to need this?**

**Miles produces the goober.**

**PETER**   
**Ah you have a goober. Give it.**

**Peter reaches out. Miles holds it back.**

**MILES**   
**(holding it back)**   
**Wait, no. Not so fast. He called it an override key.**

**PETER**   
**There's always a bypass key, a virus key, a who-cares key I can never remember so I just call it a goober. Give it.**

Rocket: Good patent.

**MILES**   
**I need it to destroy the collider.**

**PETER**   
**I need it to go home!**

**Miles puts it in his mouth.**

**MILES**   
**(moth full)**   
**No! I'll swallow it, don't play with me!***

Tony: He would die if he did that, other Peter won't but it.

**PETER**   
**What?**

**Peter starts to walk again, knowing he'll provoke a response.**

**MILES**   
**(mouth full)**   
**I said--**

**Without even looking at Miles, Peter nonchalantly webs the goober right out of Miles mouth.**

Natasha: Yuck.

**MILES (CONT'D)**   
**Hey!**

**PETER**   
**The collider created a portal that brought me here. And I have to g--**

**(realizing)**

**Did you break this?**

**MILES**   
**No, it... broke. I don't remember what happened.**

**PETER**   
**This is why I never had kids, this is why I never did that.**

Tony( under his breath): Tell me about it.

**MILES**   
**Can't we make another one?**

**PETER**   
**No, we can't do anything. Thanks to you I have to re-steal what your guy stole from Alchemax and make another one of these.**

**MILES**   
**Look, if I don't turn off the collider after you leave, everyone in this city, my parents, my uncle, and millions of others will die, and you're just gonna go home and leave me here to figure this out for myself? You good with that, Spider-Man?**

**PETER**   
**Yeah.**

Peter: I kinda want to punch other me.

**Peter walks away over the top of the building and disappears from sight.**

**Miles, utterly defeated sits down on the wall. With his head in his hands.**

**Peter peeks his head back over the ledge. Not so far below the surface is the guy who used to care, but...**

**PETER (CONT'D)**   
**What are you doing?**

**MILES**   
**Making you feel guilty. Is it working?**

**PETER**   
**How could it, no-- Look at me, does it look like it's working? No it's.. no it's... ohhhh...**

**(screaming into his jacket)**

**Ahhh!!! No! No! Do not let him win!**

**Miles raises his head up to see Peter walk back towards him.**

**PETER (CONT'D)**   
**Alright kid you win.**

Peter: Yohoo!

Tony: This always wins.

Gamora: Maybe there's still old Peter inside

**(then)**   
**C'mon, we don't have a second to lose.**

**Miles smiles**.


End file.
